Una buena resaca post - rave party
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Butters llega a la escuela vestido como una chica, muy oloroso a alcohol y algo mas... Y con una buena resaca. ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos al respecto? ¡Descúbrelo! XD. Ojo: INVITADOS ESPECIALES


**_Buenas noches, gente!_  
**

**_¿Cómo la están pasando en el tercer día del año2013? Espero que bien XD._**

**_Ok, aquí les dejo un oneshot un poco absurdo inspirado en uno de mis numerosos recuerdos de adolescencia. Hubo un tiempo en esa época que cerca de mi casa organizaban las famosas fiestas rave, las cuales iniciaban desde las 12 hasta las 6 de la mañana. He de advertir que no he ido a ninguna de esas fiestas (en ese entonces tenía 13 o 14 años y no tenía con quien ir T.T), aunque sí escuchaba su música y me ponía a bailotear toda la noche. Jajajajaja... Ok, fuera de eso, espero que les guste este fic._**

**_¡Un abrazo!_**

**_Vicka._**

**_P.d: South Park no me pertenece, porque de haber sido así, habría hecho miles de cosas con sus personajes. XD. Tampoco me pertenecen ciertos invitados especiales XD._**

* * *

**Una buena resaca post-rave party.**

Era una mañana de lunes en la preparatoria "Silver Oaks" de South Park. Los estudiantes entraban al instituto a montones; algunos charlaban sobre lo que hicieron durante el fin de semana y otros más parecían estar más atentos a los trabajos que debían entregar ese día.

En uno de los salones varios estudiantes estaban en grupitos charlando, jugando cartas, fumando junto a la ventana, entre otras actividades. Cuando sonó el timbre, entró la profesora Adriane Silverstone, quien daba la clase de Biología, al salón y todos enseguida se sentaron para dar inicio a la clase.

Empezó a pasar lista por orden alfabético…

- Marsh.

- Aquí – replicó Stan Marsh alzando la mano.

- Meyers.

- Aquí – alzó la mano Josh Meyers, uno de los Tres Bullies.

- McCormick – replicó Kenny con una sonrisa.

- Aquí.

- Makowski.

- Aquí - respondió Vampir.

- Nicholson.

- Aquí.

- Seasonwhite.

- Aquí.

- Stevens.

- Aquí – contestó Bebe.

- Stomper.

- Aquí – replicó Mark.

- Stotch…

La mujer alzó la mirada y llamó nuevamente:

- Stotch.

No hubo respuesta.

- Leopold Stotch.

- Parece que no ha llegado, profesora – comentó Kyle al señalar el asiento vacío de Butters.

La mujer, muy extrañada, exclamó:

- ¡Pero qué raro! Normalmente es el chico más puntual de esta clase. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- De seguro estará enfermo – comentó Josh.

- De estarlo, me lo hubiera dicho él mismo o mi tía – argumentó Trent, quien ya empezaba a preocuparse.

- Cierto – añadió Kenny.

- Bien… Empecemos la clase entonces – concluyó la mujer pelirroja -. Ok, abran su libro en la pá-

La puerta del salón se abrió abruptamente y enseguida cayó al suelo un joven rubio que tenía puesto un minivestido y estaba muy oloroso a alcohol y a sexo.

- ¡¿BUTTERS?! – exclamaron todos, quienes se levantaron intempestivamente para rodear al recién llegado.

- Nnh… ¡¿Podrían callarse?! – exclamó el aludido mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo - ¡Me duele la cabeza!

- ¡Leopold Stotch, ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios te ha sucedido y por qué estás vestido así?! – exclamó la maestra mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse con ayuda de Trent y de Kenny.

- ¿Uh? Yo… Órale… No me acuerdo.

- Aparte que hueles a alcohol y a sexo recién hecho – comentó Kenny muy sorprendido -. ¿A qué fiesta fuiste que no invitaste a nadie?

- ¡Cuida tu pinche lengua, McCormick! – recriminó Trent.

- Lo siento, Trent, pero creo que tu primito tuvo una sana diversión sin que yo estuviera presente.

- ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? – inquirió Trent con una mirada asesina.

- Errr… nada, nada, nada… Solo digo que se fue de parranda.

- ¡Ya cállense! – exclamó Butters – Y sí, me fui de parranda… Me fui de parranda a quién sabe dónde, ya que no me acuerdo mucho, excepto que me desperté al día siguiente vestido así y con dos tipos en una cama…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamó Trent, quien estaba a punto de darle un infarto.

- Órale – murmuró Josh -… Te hicieron su vieja.

- ¡Cállate, Meyers!

Dicho eso, le dio un codazo en la nariz.

- ¡Hey! ¡Mi nariz! – se quejó Josh - ¡Viejo, no tenías porqué atacarme!

Sin replicarle, Trent tomó a Butters del brazo y le dijo a la profesora:

- Perdone, profesora, pero creo que me ausentaré de su clase. Me voy a llevar a mi primo a los baños del gimnasio escolar para quitarle esa resaca con un buen baño y una buena zarandeada.

- Bien. Puedes ausentarte de la clase y probablemente de la siguiente. Hablaré con el señor Walters al respecto.

- Gracias.

- No seas agresivo con Buttercup – le suplicó Kenny -. Si quieres te ayudo.

- Bien… Pero si intentas tocarlo…

- ¡No seas cabrón, Trent! – exclamó el de la parka naranja muy ofendido – Seré un pervertido, pero no soy un imbécil como para aprovecharme de tu primo, no después de la buena follada que me imagino le pusieron.

Trent lo miró con ganas de cortarle el cuello; Kenny, sin temor, le dijo:

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí… Pero quedas advertido, Kenny – respondió el rubio mayor mientras que ambos cargaban al pequeño Stotch hacia los baños del gimnasio.

**_&%&%&%&_**

- Nnn… ¡Mi cabeza! – se quejó Butters mientras que Kenny le pasaba un par de asprinas y una botella de agua - ¡Cielos, qué borrachera me pegué anoche!

- ¡Y qué follada! – añadió Kenny.

- McCormick… - advirtió Boyett mientras colgaba el celular después de hablar con su tía Linda.

- Oh, cielos… ¡Jamás volveré a beber en una fiesta rave en lo que queda de mi existencia! – exclamó Butters – Aunque fue muy chida la de anoche…

- ¡¿Una fiesta rave?! – exclamó Kenny - ¡Butters, me hubieras dicho y te habría acompañado! Esa clase de fiestas siempre se ponen buenas… Aparte que jamás pensé que habría una por aquí.

- Siempre las ha habido, cada 15 o 21 días dependiendo del presupuesto del organizador.

- ¡¿Qué?! – interrumpió Trent , quien tomando de la muñeca a su primo pequeño, añadió:- ¡¿Desde cuándo asistes a esas fiestas, Leo?!

- D-desde hace un año, Trent – le respondió Butters muy consciente del carácter de su primo -, aunque claro, yo no suelo tener tamaña resaca como la de hoy.

- Leo, vas a tener que decirle a tu madre sobre esto si no quieres que se lo diga yo.

- ¿Por qué siempre me obligas a decírselo a mi mamá, Trent? ¡Es sólo una simple fiesta!

- Una fiesta ilegal, por si no lo sabías. Además, me preocupo por ti porque eres como un hermano menor para mí. Ahora bien, ¿con quién vas a esas fiestas o vas solo?

- Pues… Yo voy con un grupo de amigos…

- Quienes son los que seguramente te dieron la mejor follada de tu vida – interrumpió Kenny en un tono muy pervertido.

- McCormick, si no quieres que te mate, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar en pensar en el sexo por una vez en tu puta vida? – recriminó Trent muy furioso.

- Hey… Sólo quiero saber cómo el pequeño Buttercup se juntó con esos dos individuos. Tú también lo quieres saber, ¿no?

- Sí, pero lo quiero saber con todo y dirección, teléfono y si es dable, saber si viven en Denver porque quiero ir a por ellos y rajarles la cara.

- Errr… Bueno, chicos – intervino Butters -… La neta es que mi grupo de amigos viven en Denver… Y bueno, me desperté con dos de ellos, pero…

- ¿Nombres?

- ¿Eh?

- Quiero saber sus nombres, Leo. Quiero saber todo de ellos…

- Trent… E-ellos no me follaron…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿O sea que esos perros te violaron?!

- ¡No! ¡Por Dios, ¿qué te pasa?! ¡Ellos son-!

- Nadie se lo folló, estáte tranquilo – interrumpió una voz masculina.

Trent, Kenny y Butters se volvieron hacia dónde provino aquella voz.

A pocos metros de ellos se hallaba un par de varones mellizos de cabellos negros, ojos semi-rasgados y de un tremendo atractivo; ambos vestían con pantalones de mezcilla y camisetas roja y amarilla con el logotipo del equipo de fútbol Manchester City.

- ¡Homare! ¡Misao! – exclamó Butters con una sonrisa.

- ¿Los conoces? – inquirió Kenny.

- Sip. Son mis amigos.

- Muy bien, cabrones, desembuchen todo lo que digan y lárguense antes de que les parta la cara – ordenó Trent.

- ¡Trent, no seas así! – se quejó Butters.

- ¿Trent? – inquirió Homare - ¿Ese orangután es tu primo?

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste, asiático de tercera?! - retó Trent.

- ¡Hey, chill out, compa! – se defendió el varón de origen asiático - ¡Cielos!

- Habíamos dejado a Butters cerca de aquí – explicó Misao -, a que nosotros íbamos a Denver a comprarle algo de ropa y buscar medicina para la resaca, pero veo que nuestro amigo decidió entrar a clases en plena cruda.

- Lo siento muchísimo, chicos – replicó Butters muy apenado-. No podía permitir que todo el mundo notara mi ausencia ni tampoco quería hacerles perder tiempo.

- ¡Hey, relájate, Leo! No te preocupes, al menos estás bien, y eso es todo lo que importa.

- Aparte de estar súper crudo – añadió Homare.

Los cuatro, exceptuando a Trent, empezaron a reír.

- Además, hoy decidimos faltar a clase para recuperarnos un poco de la fiesta de anoche – concluyó Misao-. Nosotros tenemos un poco de dolor de cabeza también por la resaca.

- Pero la fiesta sí que estuvo de locos – intervino Homare -. Bailando toda la noche sin parar, bebiendo tequila, ron…

- Guárdense sus anécdotas para otra ocasión – interrumpió Trent tajantemente -. Lo que interesa ahora es conseguirle ropa a mi primo y al menos traerle algo de beber para que se le quite la puta resaca que se trae.

- Lo de la ropa y la bebida no se preocupen. Aquí traemos un par de pantalones y una camiseta.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Kenny mientras recibía la ropa de las manos de Homare.

- Ahora bien – dijo Trent -, ¿es de ustedes ese minivestido todo desastroso que Butters tenía puesto?

- Es de la hermana de Ezio – respondió Misao -, un amigo nuestro quien nos ofreció asilo para la borrachera, aunque inconvenientemente tiene cierto olorcito por cortesía del novio de esa chica.

- ¡Ya sabía yo que Buttercup no era así de descarado! – exclamaba Kenny – Eso significa que su trasero aún es virgen.

- McCormick… - advirtió Boyett por segunda vez.

- ¿Qué? Al menos alégrate que no se lo hayan trajinado por quien sabe quién.

- ¡Argh! – exclamó el rubio mayor mientras se llevaba los dedos al puente de la nariz.

Juró para sus adentros que, de ahora en adelante, vigilaría más a su primo. Quién sabe qué otras locuras hará el supuestamente dulce e inocente Butters que él pensaba que era desde niños en cualquier otra noche de fiesta rave.


End file.
